<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>同是过路 同做过梦 by ress25 (xuyian11)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145249">同是过路 同做过梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyian11/pseuds/ress25'>ress25 (xuyian11)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 历史向, 国设, 意识流, 时政</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyian11/pseuds/ress25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伊万再次借着自己过去的身份跟王耀……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>同是过路 同做过梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>备份。<br/>原址：https://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c8fa321b</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊万最近过得很开心，自己家的军/车终于如了他几十年来的愿在北/约的土地上驰骋，一直以来的死对头阿尔弗雷德进入虚弱状态只能逞嘴能，跟隔壁王耀的合作也趁此机会更上一层楼。他已经很长时间没这么舒爽过了，连带着看阻挠他前往亚/平/宁/半/岛的菲利克斯都顺眼了许多，先不去找他麻烦了。</p><p>自从这场席卷全球的瘟疫开始，他就紧随着最先做出反应的王耀的脚步，每一个被证实有用的措施他都努力跟着做了。尽管这样会被其他人——尤其是自顾不暇的阿尔弗雷德和他的忠实支持者毫不作为的亚瑟——指责这是对人/权的侵/犯，那又如何呢？多年来他们对自己的诋毁还少吗？不顾他自己只是想平等加入的呼喊，也不管他一直表达的善意，只是因为他辉煌的过去而单方面拒绝。</p><p>无所谓了，反正他现在可以回击，用他的方式。他有引以为傲的情/报/系/统，也有足够震慑人心的军/事/力/量，还有敢说能说的新闻媒体，无论他是想用什么方式让攻击他的人闭上那张臭嘴，都可以。而且现在看其他人只能说不能动手的憋屈样子，真是很愉悦。</p><p>伊万从不觉得自己是什么好人，生活的环境已经如此艰苦，追求南方的温暖阳光根本就该是本能，王耀是这样，费里西安诺也是这样。只是他没想到，他建造的“铜墙铁壁”会被从南方的欧/洲回家的自己人给打破了。</p><p>他也不会谴责那些他的家人、他的子民，毕竟都只是归家心切的普通人，不值得他为此打断自己的美好时光。比起担心自己家中失火，他可能更加应该利用这个机会，同那个有能力也有情义的东方大国加深关系。</p><p>伊万回想之前费里西安诺是怎么从王耀那里搞到足够的援助的，大概是会哭喊又懂感谢，一直以来也与王耀有着不同程度的交往，让那个亚/洲/人无论是出于情感还是理智都必定会出手帮忙。以他伊万跟王耀一直以来的关系，没有理由不被重视，只是他到现在都只收到一飞机的物资心里有点不平衡，这就跟他拉过去的那飞机差不多，根本没有人，没有王耀自己的问候，只有箱子上冷冰冰的标语。他不开口就不会引起王耀的注意，也就不会有什么被大肆宣扬的援助，伊万心里很清楚。他想要王耀的关注，但他确实也不想求助，只有弱者才需要强者的救助，而他们本应是战友。</p><p>伊万纠结着该如何向王耀表达自己的想法的时候，阿尔弗雷德自己送上门来了。一直就对他们合作不满，这次更是直指是王耀一手炮制的阴谋，阿尔弗雷德以为只有他才在世界上说得上话，所有人都会相信他，即使他家现在两派人士还在斗争。太天真了，伊万怜爱这份自大，无情地在火中加了一把柴火，让他更加混乱之余，还去羞辱了一番那个觉得地球为他而转的美/国/人，“你还需要我的帮助吗，朋友？我可以继续给你。”</p><p>王耀竟然因此想起他来了，给他发了邮件要他保重。虽然不是什么情话，但毕竟也是他想要的其中一部分了。伊万突然反应过来，现在每分每秒都发生着那么多事，特别是漩涡中心的王耀，他已经忙得焦头烂额。要想在王耀眼里有一席位，他得重新站在那人身边帮他或是挡下或是反击，与他一同战斗。</p><p>从这时候开始，只要谁又对王耀口出狂言，伊万都一一反驳。不过是些跳梁小丑，王耀没有精力理会，给他们一个眼神都是浪费。但于他来说，这每一笔都会是他跟王耀谈判时的筹码。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没多久机会就来了，王耀收拾着自家的一地鸡毛时发现这不少还是伊万扔过来的，怒气冲冲地乘上飞机跑来找他理论，看到他硬撑着的样子却又没真的下手，“伊万你没事吧？”</p><p>伊万抱住眼前的人，恨不得把人揉进自己身体里，但他不能。他埋在王耀的黑发里汲取着那股让他心往的暖意，还用下巴蹭了蹭，妄想在这人身上留下自己的味道，“我没什么事。”他装着不在意的样子，歪了歪头，“如果怕我难受，小耀能给我一个亲亲吗？”</p><p>王耀把他推开，双手扶着他肩膀仔仔细细从头到脚地打量着他，“伊万，你脸色很不好啊，你知道你有什么困难都可以找我的。”那双明亮的棕色眼睛中，闪着伊万不能直视的光，生怕被看穿他的内心，他侧过头回避王耀过于灼热的视线。</p><p>“我知道，但是我可以的，我不弱小。”伊万换上对王耀一贯的人畜无害的模样，亚/洲/人偏爱着这种逞强又不肯示弱的性格。他抓着王耀的手放在自己脸边抚摸，“我还帮你攻击了那些对你不怀好意的人，尤其是阿尔弗雷德，小耀真的不打算给我点奖励么？”</p><p>果然王耀的口气软了下来，他捧着伊万的脸把他拉近，贴着伊万的嘴唇轻声说：“如果你想要的奖励不过是利益上的往来，想要更多的话，尽管开口就是了，我能满足你。当然如果你说的是其他的东西，记住你已经不是他了。”</p><p>又来了，王耀每次都要强调这点，谁都不可能永远不变不是么？他们过去确实是轰轰烈烈了一段时间，而在那时王耀还把他奉为真理，唯他马首是瞻，把他当成是黑暗中唯一的火炬。不得不说他很享受这种征服的感觉，让这个一直以来都是俯视天下的人跟在自己身后，是一种无与伦比的成就感。不过王耀不会是甘于屈居人下的，就算他们的理想仍在，也不可能到现在仍然有当年的激情，更何况他连自己都忍心下手，保不管哪天伊万自己就会倒在这股狠劲下。</p><p>“可我曾经是他，这点你不能否认。”伊万咬上近在嘴边的嘴唇，搂着王耀的腰把他压在身后的门板上，“你可以把我当成他，我不会介意的。”他说着，觉得自己也是扭曲得可以，曾经他也拼命否认过那段疯狂的时光，恨不得抹杀掉所有的痕迹，如今却愿意为了讨好当年的跟班，自愿被当成自己的替身。只是表态而已，他提醒自己。</p><p>王耀的手插进他的后脑勺抓着他的头发，头皮上的刺痛也没让他退让，他得寸进尺地转移阵地进攻王耀的脖子、锁骨，一点点往下，直到王耀受不住地透出一声呻吟，“万尼亚，你太看得起自己了，你可以穿上他的衣服，但你比我更清楚，你永远不会再是他。”虽是这么说着，但也没有把他推开，伊万明白这是默许的意思。</p><p>他哼了一声，很快找回那个角色的感觉，“你喜欢我叫你同志对么？”轻松地把王耀抱起来，怀里的人似乎比过去轻了不少，是他的错觉还是他自己强壮了，“王耀同志，我们曾共同奋斗过，现在也要一起背对背战斗。”</p><p>“难道我们现在不是这样吗？谁也离不开对方。”王耀嗤笑道，另一只手也攀上伊万的脖子，手指轻轻搭在他的颈动脉旁，一下下地敲打在皮肤上，让他的汗毛都因受到威胁的感觉而立起，“别忘了，你的大动脉现在在往我心脏输血，你的眼睛现在也在我手里为我所用，万尼亚。”</p><p>伊万眯起了双眼，“你的说法恕我不能认同，严格来讲这些都是合作项目。”嘴上是这么说，他也清楚王耀说得没错，要再次把他们分开无异于把连体婴分开。他回忆起那时候的自己，说得上是掏心掏肺却错在控制了王耀的需要，“但只要你有需要而我又拥有的，我都可以给你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王耀低下头吻上伊万的眉心，“只愿你不要再把我当作是你的附庸。”他可以称得上是温柔地扯着手里银色的头发让伊万抬起头，直视着那双紫罗兰的眼睛好像透过它们看向另一个人，“我不会把你错当成他，我也不会像他那样让你对我俯首称臣。”</p><p>伊万直觉地认为这些话比起是跟他说的，更像是王耀对他自己的保证，他顺从地回望着王耀，没有再出声，只是安静地让王耀沉浸在他的世界里。他缓慢地把手探进王耀的衣服里，略显冰凉的手顺着后背的曲线往上滑，引起怀里人一阵阵的颤栗。虽然他们在其他方面都变化很大，但他身体的反应还是诚实地没有改变。</p><p>“万尼亚，我会继续我们的道路，哪怕面前再也没有你为我开路。”王耀突然继续说了下去，放在伊万肩颈上的手动作急切起来，不管不顾地拉扯开他的领口，露出下面白皙透明的皮肤，弯下身狠狠地咬住了伊万肩膀，“我感谢你为我做的一切，但我不会原谅你。”</p><p>“那很好，我为你感到高兴。”伊万了解这种孤身一人走在黑暗中的感觉，披荆斩棘的困难他比谁都清楚，可惜这次他们不再同心同德，也不再狂热，尽管再次被推到站在一起，他们的关系也回不到从前。他强硬地把王耀的上衣卷上去，在王耀的胸膛上也留下一个牙印， “我会在你背后支持你，但我不会留在原地。”</p><p>他舔舐着自己咬过的地方，用嘴唇感受那皮肤下热烈跳动的心脏。王耀的心脏不似伊万他自己的，伊万为了生存，能面不改色把心脏抛弃、损毁，用自伤八百的鲁莽办法让敌人摔进圈套，再从圈套中一步步赶尽杀绝。而伊万知道，王耀最爱惜的，是他的心脏。王耀爱他自己的一切，他的每一根发丝、每一寸肌肤，绝不轻易被他人夺去。以至于伊万仍清楚，王耀如今记恨的人，有伊万他自己、有亚瑟、有弗朗西斯、有基尔伯特……当然最记恨的是本田菊。</p><p>“最美好的我在你这里，最丑陋的我也在这里。”伊万贴着他的皮肤轻喃，用膝盖顶着门在王耀腿间支撑着他的体重，腾出手来把他的裤头解开但仍没扯下来，只是隔着内裤搓揉他的下/体，感受他的前液逐渐透过内裤沾湿自己的手。</p><p>伊万放任自己仅凭过往的身体记忆取悦着王耀，思绪蔓延开来。假如是其他人，他们有谁会比自己更清楚王耀的喜好？没有人。他们的默契不是一朝一夕培养出来的，尽管几十年的时光在王耀这种活了几千年的老人眼里也不过是弹指一瞬间，但也没有别的什么还活着的人比得上他伊万跟王耀交好的时间了。</p><p>他原以为这个时间越长越好，提出过几百年的历史，却被王耀无情地缩短至几十年。后来他才慢慢地在与王耀的交往中了解到，王耀不过是想将当时友好的伊万跟之前那个暴君一般的伊万区分开罢了。明明他还是他，只有王耀把他的不同时期区分开来，而当他暴露出贪婪残暴的本性时，再次毫不犹豫地与他决裂。</p><p>然而，言语上分得最清楚的是王耀，行为上最分不清的也是他。在王耀一声声急促而断断续续的“万尼亚”中，伊万回过神来，仰起头迎上王耀的唇，堵住那分明是呼喊以往的他的称呼。他们熟悉起来之后王耀开始叫他的小名，却在他成为现在的他之后再也没有喊过一次，从来都只有当王耀把他当成是那个跟他一样红色的伊万时才会再次叫出“万尼亚”。</p><p>“我从来都是我，只有你把我看作第二个人。阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟、弗朗西斯……他们都说，红色暴君还活着，唯有你否认了。”伊万伸出舌头舔掉分开时流出的津液，带着点委屈向王耀诉苦。尤其是当你待我与以往一致甚至更亲密时，他在心里补充。</p><p>“别、别信他们的鬼话，阿尔弗还、还把我看成是你呢。”王耀喘息着，脖颈弯成优美的弧度，像是天鹅一般脆弱得好似一手就能掌握，让伊万想起有几次，他用自己的手卡在那上面的时候，王耀涨红着脸求他放开，背地里仍然紧握着刀子伺机而动。</p><p>“他说得没错。”伊万压着王耀的背，让他的身体再往自己的怀里靠近些。王耀长长的黑发散落开来，仿佛透过了身体，一丝丝地连接伊万的寸寸肌肤。他们是相连的，伊万喜悦地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王耀搂着伊万的头在他耳边低语，“苏/维/埃，我亲爱的同志，他的意志是否还存在于此，你不是心知肚明么？你不是他，我也不会是他。”他们的动作亲密得像是爱人，说出的话却带刺而伤人，如毒蛇吐信般沙哑，“但我愿意同你合流，不单单是因为他。”</p><p>伊万偏过头避开那根灵活地描摹着他耳廓的舌头，把王耀的内裤褪下握住里面的硬挺，“那是因为什么？说出来，”他挑逗着王耀，明知道那人的回答他不会爱听，然而他就是喜欢这样自虐一样地一刀刀往自己心上刻下划痕，“别自欺欺人。”</p><p>王耀巧妙地避开了这个话题，“你不也是。”他把大腿环上伊万的腰，整个人都贴在伊万身上，凌乱的衣服没有让他显得狼狈，反而有一种圣洁的美感，“问问你自己，到现在这个时候了你为什么还会愿意跟我一道？”</p><p>“在我眼里，你就是苏/维/埃，你现在活成了我眼里最美好、最理想的社/会/主/义。”伊万诚恳地回答，这是他心底最真实的话，虽然王耀从不承认，还屡次否认，但这改变不了事实。现在的王耀就是他们的美好理想的代名词，就是阿尔弗雷德他们眼里的邪恶暴君。</p><p>“真是谢谢你的抬举，只是我不需要。说得好听永远没做得好看真诚，”王耀轻哼，他努力地往下伸手扒着伊万的裤子，同时保持着吊在伊万身上的姿势，“要知道，我与你虽是最亲密的，可惜你却不是我眼里最重要的。”</p><p>伊万乐得让他自己忙活，他把王耀再抱起来一点，扯掉他腿上所有的布料，摸上那光滑结实的大腿，随口答道，“我知道，你眼里最重要的是海那边的阿尔弗雷德。”那没有什么影响，阿尔弗雷德之所以重要不过是因为他在世界上的地位，这跟王耀与他伊万还是最亲密的并不矛盾。</p><p>王耀勾在他脖子上的手掐上他刚刚咬下的齿痕，指甲陷进肉里让伊万痛呼出声，“你当然知道，别以为我没看到你和他眉来眼去。也许我该考虑，从你的角度，肩背相贴的距离，是不是比隔海相望要危险。”</p><p>伊万拉起王耀的手，按在自己左胸前，衣服下那里还有一条狰狞的疤痕，是基尔伯特当年留下的，他差一点就得手了。“你能听到我心脏的声音，能感受到那里搏动的热度吗？”他注视着王耀的紫色双眸里，涌动着红色的火焰，“触手可及的距离，比起危险我更愿意称其为诱惑。”</p><p>王耀只是淡淡笑了笑，手滑到伊万的脸侧摩挲，“我对你的心脏没有兴趣，万尼亚。”他把手指滑到伊万嘴边，伊万就乖巧地含进嘴里，尽量把手指舔舐得湿滑。“我对你的其他部位更有兴趣，例如这里。”他嘴角噙着一抹坏笑，抽出手指点了点顶着他的硬物，炫耀般引出一道弧线滑进自己腿间。</p><p>伊万也笑了，“或许此时我和阿尔弗雷德一样，心脏泵着肮脏的资/本/主/义的血，但这里，已经准备好了……”他把自己的阴///////茎释放出来，贴着王耀的手磨蹭，不待王耀把自己扩张好就尝试着想要进入那个宛如天堂的甬道。</p><p>“嘘，万尼亚，”王耀吻上他的唇，“不要心急。”嘴上这样说，他的手却握上了伊万的硬物，将那根尺///寸可观又粗////壮的玩意引至自己的穴////口，“你会得到你想要的，我不在意这些细枝末节，我不会就这样被资/本/主/义的萎靡堕落侵蚀。”</p><p>伊万握着王耀的腰，将王耀的身体抬起来。他粗///暴地分开王耀的双腿，架在自己肩膀上，毫不留情地刺入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伊万床///上恶劣的喜好一如既往，正如他们几十年前那样，他们习惯将汗水滴落在胸膛、在手心、在床单……将他们各自身体沁出的体//液交织在一起，在炽热的粘稠之中迷失自我，感性战胜了理智，爱意超越了利益。王耀无比熟悉地配合着他的动作，就像中间这些年没有缺失一样，就像他们都还在飘扬的红旗下那样。</p><p>“你的身体还是爱着我，耀，”俄罗斯人说着迷人的情话，仿佛容易被感情冲昏头脑的青年，语气中的执着愈发暴露了他那依旧疯狂的一面，“你的心里还是念着我，让我给你最美妙的经历。”</p><p>“这种话，你也曾对阿尔弗说过不是吗？被磨砺出了说漂亮话的本领，伊万，这是国/家的本能。我还是更怀念过去那个不虚以委蛇的你……”王耀眼神飘忽，被情///欲渲染的脸颊像是喝了四五瓶白酒后的醉汉般潮红，可他的话太清醒了，清醒得不可思议，好比现在他不是被伊万压在门上做/////////////爱，而是在谈判桌上与乙方聊生意。“算上明年，都快三十年了，梦该醒了。”</p><p>伊万没说什么，他看着王耀在自己身下的样子，恍惚间觉得回到了五十年前。那时候王耀不屈不挠的狠劲又回来了，那个胆敢忤逆他的王耀又回来了。“是啊，你该醒了。”伊万自嘲地附和王耀，虔诚地如亲吻十字架般亲吻他的脸。</p><p>王耀的话他已经听过无数次了，每次在他刻意向王耀示好时，王耀就会猝不及防地提醒他这个事实。他已经不是万尼亚，而过去的万尼亚也随着时间的流逝成为他与王耀心中最后一根维系关系的红线。是万尼亚而不是伊万，才是王耀心里最记挂的那一个人，即使两者是同一人。是万尼亚而不是伊万，与王耀满怀信心，哪怕知道结局是作为国家一起消亡的结果，也要实现他们伟大目标，然而他放弃了。</p><p>现在的他于王耀而言还剩什么呢？除了是过去同伴的壳子，什么也不是了。他与王耀之间也仅剩虚假的情感与对他而言实属微薄的利益。可王耀不在乎，哪怕他快是个一无所有的失败者也不在乎。想到这，伊万毫不留情地加大了动作的力度，像是他每进入得更深一点，让王耀享受得更多一点，在这场性//////爱中如痴如醉，就是对王耀最好的回报。</p><p>“你会发现我的本性难移，你会看到我对阿尔弗雷德的挑衅，而你也会在我的名单上面。”伊万凶狠地掐着王耀的腿贯//////穿他的身体，“睁大你的眼睛看看我是谁，我不是你以为的万尼亚，不再是了。”</p><p>他看王耀的注意力都集中到他身上，便握住王耀的一只手与其十指相扣，“是我，是现在的伊万，让你这么沉醉。”他的动作温柔起来，磨人地在那一点上反复，“耀，我会愿意陪你演这出戏，不是因为我曾经是他，也不是因为你认为我是他，而是因为我需要你。”</p><p>王耀浑身颤抖起来，瞳孔放大到近乎墨色，满满的映着都是伊万。就是这样濒临高//////潮的时刻，他的话冷静得就是仿佛来自另一个灵魂，他反扣住伊万的手，“我知道，伊万，我不介意。”他伸出另一只手覆上他脖子上的旧疤痕，拇指按上他的喉咙，收紧，“我也需要你，半死不活的那种。”</p><p>在窒//////////////息的感觉中，伊万最后冲刺着射//////////在黑发男人的身体深处，而脖子上的桎/////////梏在恰到好处的时候就松开转而抓向他的后背。在他从苏/维/埃的神坛上掉下来之后，王耀总是能把握他们之间关系的节奏，游刃有余地带领着他，是华尔兹舞步中的领舞人，优雅、得体而又风度翩翩。</p><p>他胡思乱想间把王耀抱得更近，不愿拔///////出来而是就着这个别扭的姿势与王耀一同动作让他也到达高//////////////潮。王耀汗湿的长发缠绕着他们的身体，勾勒出图腾般的线条，似乎这是一场神秘仪式，而他伊万自己就是那个被献祭的祭品。他卷起一撮头发凑近鼻子轻嗅，“不继续沉浸在你的美梦了？”</p><p>王耀睁开不知何时闭上的眼睛，情/////欲从中褪去时，里面有一抹鎏金在闪烁，“那个人是我梦里最嚣张的存在，但梦迟早会醒，我并不是没有清醒。”他从伊万手中抽走那丝头发，从伊万怀里挣脱出来，转身整理自己的衣服，“而我不信你在扳倒阿尔弗之前会不配合我，相信你会做出对你最有利的选择。”</p><p>“我会的。”伊万望着他重新梳回马尾的背影，既是对他的保证也是对自己的保证。他会继续在人前扮演王耀的乖巧男友，但这不代表他不会为自己谋盟友，不会去给自己找寻出路。不结盟的不是他而是王耀，王耀收买人心，他可以武力威逼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>